


Please Don't Take My Man

by JaceDexter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: About john, Based off Jolene by Dolly Parton, Even though he can, F/M, M/M, Mary asking Sherlock not to take John away from her, Songfic, easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song Jolene by Dolly Parton. A short fic about Mary asking Sherlock not to take John away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Take My Man

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the radio and "Jolene" came on and I had the sudden urge to write this. Set after Sherlock's return but before the marriage.

The knock was not registered by Sherlock, who was tidying up his mind palace, splayed across the short couch. Neither was the short conversation the newcomer had with Ms Hudson or the loud footsteps sounding up the stairs. It wasn't until Mary gently nudged his overhanging legs, that Sherlock registered there was another person in the room and one that clearly wanted to talk. Sherlock sighed and righted himself on the couch before looking up expectantly.

"This is about John, I suppose."

He gestured towards the chair that John usually occupied as he stood up and took his usual seat. He watched intently as Mary sat down and started wringing her wrists with nervousness.

"Sherlock," she began. She paused to take a breath before starting again.

"I'm here to ask a favour." 

Sherlock just continued to look passive.

"You are... aware of my past." It wasn't a question but Sherlock nodded anyway.

"I'm asking- No. Begging if you could not tell him. It will... he will leave me if you do and I... Please don't take him away just because you can. He's not in danger. And... he already talks about you so much. He talks in his sleep and mumbles your name. I'm afraid he's going to leave me for you. He's constantly in awe of your intelligence and the way you hold yourself and even your eyes. Not that he tells me this, he just talks about it his sleep. I understand he means a lot to you and how easily you could get him back but you don't know how much he means to me. You could find another partner or something but I won't ever be able to replace him. I've had to say this to you because my happiness depends on you and whatever you decide to do. So I'm begging you, please don't take my John, Sherlock!" Her voice had slowly risen throughout the speech until at the end she was shouting.

Sherlock steepled his fingers and leaned forward.

"I don't think you could understand how much he means to me." He started in a low threatening voice. "If you so much as harm him, I will make you pay with every fibre of your being. You could never understand how much he means to me." He slowly leant back, fingers still steepled. "As it stands however, his happiness lies with you and I will respect that. But, if he ever comes here saying you hurt him in any way, shape or form, you will pay dearly. Now if you don't mind," He stood up and made a shooing motion with his hand. "I have some work to do." He turned away and listened to her footsteps as she left 221b Baker Street. 

With a great sigh, Sherlock sat down again, this time with the computer in hand. He had some research to do on John's new fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> The End. Thanks


End file.
